gbbofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 - Bread (Series 5)
Episode three first aired on Wednesday, 20 August, 2014. With a theme of 'bread', the 10 remaining contestants were required to bake rye rolls, ciabatta, and a filled bread creation. Mel and Sue introduced the episode at a picnic wearing winter parkas and joking about how nice the weather was, which begs the question of when the intros are filmed. Comments made later in the episode suggest the weather was much balmier during its filming, however at the time of airing, the weather was indeed chilly. Signature Challenge: Rye Rolls The only requirement for this challenge was to bake 12 'right royal' rye rolls. Rye is a tricky flour to work with because of its low gluten content. It requires extra kneading in order to build the gluten required to hold air. The bakes consisted of: *Martha's Date and Walnut Rye Rolls **Martha's recipe includes both black treacle and honey, with an egg wash glaze. **Mary thought the rolls had a good flavour. Paul said they were underbaked probably because the egg wash made them dark before they were done. *Norman's Rye Bread Rolls **Norman's dough recipe includes black treacle, caraway and sultanas. **Mary found them 'a bit simple'. *Luis' Opposites Attract Rolls **Luis' darker dough recipe includes cocoa, coffee and carrot. The lighter is made with parsnip and fennel. **Mel thought these were very pretty on the inside. Paul said they were baked 'very very well' and called them 'pure alchemy' even though he had been worried there might be too many flavours. Mary enthusiastically liked them. *Kate's Orange and Cardamom Rye Bread Knots **Kate made a lighter and a darker dough for these rolls and glazed them with an orange syrup. **Mary said these rolls look 'very inviting' and tasted scrumptious. Paul said it was a nice bake and the blend of orange and cardamom was 'absolutely spot on'. *Jordan's Rye and Spelt Bread Rolls **Jordan's dough has very little gluten and therefore takes longer to come together when kneading. The recipe includes lemon, honey and poppy seeds. **Mary loved the crust on these rolls. Paul thought they could be 'slacker' but liked the blend of rye and spelt. *Richard's Rye and Cranberry Rolls **Richard's dough recipe includes black treacle, coffee, cinnamon and caraway. He described his recipe as an 'American pumpernickel'. He used an egg white wash to glaze the rolls. **Paul said they look okay, but he didn't like the lines made by where the glaze stopped on the side of the rolls. Mary said they were underbaked. *Diana's Rustic Picnic Rolls **Diana had never baked with rye before this. Her recipe includes walnuts, Shropshire Blue cheese and Stilton. She topped them with a cheese and nut butter. Her dough was the only one to include its fillings in the initial prove. **Mary didn't find the appearance of these rolls appealing. Paul said it would look prettier if they didn't have the ballooned bits on the sides, but the flavours were good and they were baked well. *Chetna's Onion and Pine Nut Rolls **Chetna's dough recipe includes honey. She served the rolls with a lentil chutney. **Mary said the rolls looked 'rather flat'. Paul said they hadn't had enough gluten built up in the dough, or hadn't been shaped properly, but the flavour was 'absolutely delicious'. *Nancy's Cider and Walnut Crusty Rolls **Nancy's recipe includes dried pears, pear cider and a yeasted crust. **Mary thought the rolls looked stunning. Paul said they tasted wonderful but were slightly underbaking, needing another 5-10 minutes for perfection. *Iain's Cranberry and Walnut Rye Bread Rolls **Iain's recipe includes orange zest and sourdough **Mary though Iain's rolls had a nice texture. Paul said they were well baked and had a 'lovely flavour'. History: The Wig Wigs, popular in the 17th century, is made from a spiced, fortified dough. The East India Company saw to the affordability of spices such as mace, cinammon and nutmeg. These spices found their way into every day British baked goods, such as Wigs. During the episode, Sue Perkins assisted food historian Annie Gray in making a Wig. It was spiced with mace, nutmeg, clove and caraway. Sue described the sweet bread, which was shaped into a round then quartered with a knife before second proving and finally baking, as 'like a proto-hot cross bun'. Technical Challenge: Paul Hollywood's Ciabatta The bakers had to make four ciabatta loaves using an abbreviated recipe from Paul Hollywood. Paul's complete recipe can be found on the BBC Food site. Ciabatta is an Italian bread that was created to stave off the growing popularity of the French baguette. It is characterised by its chewy texture and large air pockets which are created while proving and not broken down before baking. The bakers were ranked in this order: #Kate #*Kate was the last to remove her dough from the proving container, which was left at room temperature. #*Paul thought the height on Kate's loaves were 'better' with a good structure, skin and colour. Mary said it 'tastes right'. #Luis #*Luis proved his dough in the drawer. #*Paul said these loaves had a good colour, and lovely crumb structure. Mary thought they had a lovely crust. Both thought they were too short. #Martha #*Martha proved her dough in the drawer. #*Paul thought they were a good size and shaped but needed a longer prove. #Norman #*Paul thought his loaves looked about right, with a good crust. Mary liked the colour of the crust. #Nancy #*Nancy proved her dough in the drawer. #*Mary described these loaves as much higher than all the others. Paul thought they may have been shaped, causing the air to come out of the dough. #Richard #*Richard proved the dough in the drawer. #*Paul thought Richard's dough might have been proved at a higher temperature. Mary said they were very uneven shaped. #Diana #*Diana proved hers at room temperature. #*Paul thought Diana's loaves must have been shaped and handled. #Chetna #*Chetna proved hers at room temperature. #*Her loaves inspired Paul to explain that proving ciabatta in a warm drawer will cause it to go flat. #Iain #*Iain proved his dough in the drawer. #*Mary described Iain's loaves as very flat and overproved. Both Mary and Paul thought they tasted good. #Jordan #*Jordan had made Ciabatta before. He proved the dough in the drawer and was the first to remove it from its container. #*Paul described these loaves as 'pita' and figured the dough had been forced. Mary thought they had a strange appearance due to olive oil used in the crust. Showstopper Challenge: Filled loaves At the beginning of this challenge, Mary and Paul were confident about going through to next week. However they were concerned about . The requirements are fairly self explanatory; the bakers must create loaves which are filled. There is no specification of what type of bread should be used or what the loaves should be filled with. The bakers made ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Episode finale were on the table during the show finale while Mary and Paul discussed their thoughts on the weekend's performances. Mary and Paul felt that had improved a lot since the last episode. were in the running for star baker based on their showstoppers. were at risk of going home. In the end, received star baker and Jordan was sent home. Favourite Quotes * Category:Episodes Category:Series 5